Rosemary's Baby
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: While going home after an assignment, Izuku Midoriya stumbled into an attempted robbery and saved what appeared to be a foreign woman, and while intending to leave her to the police, he is compelled to help upon discovering that the woman came to Tokyo to find her baby after being smuggled here and discovered a group of gang involved in selling infants to childless couples.
1. Activity on the Docks

**Rosemary's Baby**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by _**Kohei Horikoshi **_and_** Bones  
Rosemary's Baby**_ is owned by _**Alan Grant**_ and _**DC Comics **_

* * *

Hello and welcome to another experimental fanfic of Boku no Hero Academia, in which a new inspiration popped into my head in an unexpected way, in which it all started when I accidentally came across a site where you can download comic books from the 80's and 90's, and out of curiosity I downloaded the earliest tissues of the Batman comics, which led me to find out about the Knights Trilogy (Knightfall, Knightquest and Knights End).

As I unzip the downloaded files, I read them, and during the time reading the Knightquest story arc, I came across a story which involves a mother who came to a city in her search for baby whom she reluctantly sold in order to raise money, and now she wants her baby back.

That particular story gave me an inspiration and after a few days I decided to adapt into a Hero Academia fic, which it took me a bit of time before deciding to have Midoriya take the lead due to his caring and empathic nature, and there will be a mix of drama, action and some detective work.

While Midoriya will be the main character, others will appear and have parts in this story…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**C**__**h. 1: **_**_Dokku de no akutibiti_**

Tokyo Harbor.

The scene shows that the place is somewhat empty as it was nighttime and that the time right now is 23:00, and the sky is bright and seagulls can be seen flying and several boats are anchored and secured, which would ensure that the boats won't be stolen, and so far there are no suspicious elements wandering around.

However, something unexpected took place, which appeared to be a bad timing as there are no policemen making rounds, thus making it a good spot to commit a crime undetected.

The scene shifts at a wharf near Tokyo Bay, where a woman of South American descent emerged from a boat, which it turns out that she hitched a ride in secret and waited for several hours before coming out once she believed that the coast is clear.

The woman is waiting while hiding behind a huge boat that is docked, and is carrying a large sack, looking around while waiting for the right time to come out. She looked to be restless as she can't afford to reveal herself as she appeared to have come to Tokyo illegally and is waiting for the sailors and other workers to leave, so that she can set out to do what appeared to be a personal mission.

However, a trio of goons appeared to have noticed her but they too are not doing anything until no one else is around, so they waited until the right time comes.

They see this as an opportunity to get something valuable and they plotted to split the earnings once they get it for themselves successfully.

"Hey…check that out…"

"Looks like tonight's our lucky day."

"Very lucky day…"

"Let's wait for a little while longer."

"Yeah. That way we can take our sweet time."

"Good idea."

"Now let's be patient."

"Oh boy…this is going to be fun…"

"Ha-ha-ha…"

-x-

Several minutes later, the time now is 12 midnight, and everyone at the wharf is mostly empty, and there the South American woman emerged from her hiding place, seeing that the coast is clear and now she can start moving around and about. carrying a bag-like sack, she slowly looked around so as to navigate her way to where she could find someone who could understand her, but she didn't realize that she is being tailed by hoodlums who have their eye on her for the past several minutes, taking interest in the sack she is carrying, deducing it would be worth a lot of money.

Nearby, **Izuku Midoriya** happened to pass by after doing an errand, as well as he happened to solve a case due to him possessing a provisional hero license, and because his mom, Inko is out of town at that time, he had a bit of a free time and is on his way home when passed by the harbor, where he overheard a loud commotion and he slowly approached the source of the noise and slowly peeked behind a large trailer where he witnesses the fracas, and realized that some hoodlums are harassing a woman, and through observation Midoriya can tell that the woman is foreigner. Midoriya further confirmed it after hearing the conversation taking place, and the language barrier is not helping matters.

"Can I see your identification?"

"Por favor, no ayudes!"

"Okay...How about something else...?"

"Si, senor..."

"How about this...you got a passport...?"

"Por favor, no ayudes!"

"Green card?"

"No comprende! Por Favor...!"

"Geez...I can't tell what's she's saying!"

"Couldn't even speak English or Japanese...guys...what do you think...?"

"I think...you're an illegal immigrant...and as Tokyo's "illegal welcoming committee"...we'll take that!"

Midoriya stared wide-eyed as one of the hoodlums took the sack that the woman is carrying and it shows that it contained money...and its currency is in the form of American Dollars, which is more than a lot to make the hoodlums think that they acquired a sack-ful of loot, while the others held the woman who is pleading at them to give it back...in Latin words.

"Whoa! Check it out!"

"Looks like we hit the jackpot!"

"We're rich!"

"Enough to go to a casino!"

"No, es mio!"

"Shut up, you Latin loser! Everybody comes here has to pay!"

"Zip it...she can't even understand what we're saying!"

"How about we give her a Latin welcoming ritual...if you guys are thinking what I'm thinking..."

"Sounds good! My PEE-PEE wants to have a bit of action…"

As the hoodlums are celebrating, they are also planning to do something perverted to the woman, and Midoriya is pissed at what the hoodlums are planning to do, and though he felt like looking around to see if he could find help, he realized that there is not time, and he is unwilling to let the hoodlums have their way with the foreign woman who is alone and helpless.

-x-

At the police station, the scene shifts at the interrogation room where **Naomasa Tsukauchi**, a police detective, is interrogating a man, who is suspected of murdering his wife, due to a complex case involving an insurance payoff. It is there that Tsukauchi suspected the man of murdering her so that with her death he can collect the insurance payoff which amounted to millions.

With Tsukauchi is a polygraph expert who is observing the lie detector and the suspect's lawyer, who is observing the scene so that he would know if his client's rights is violated or not. Outside the interrogation room, police chief **Kenji Tsuragamae** is watching, where the speakers are activated as he listens on at the conversation as Tsukauchi asks the suspect again.

"Are you sure you are not at the crime scene at that time?"

"Yes."

"And you say you love your wife?"

"Yes."

""And you are devastated by her death?

"Yes."

"Did you murder your wife?"

"No."

The polygraph expert checked the lie detector and apprehensively told Tsukauchi that the lie detector states that the suspect is not lying, and the police detective is increasingly becoming livid, as this was the third time that the suspect came out clean, yet he refused to accept it as he has reason to believe that the suspect committed the crime.

The suspect's lawyer began to berate the detective, saying his client's right is being violated as the suspect willingly submitted himself to the lie detector and in the end that the suspect is innocent from the very beginning and demanded that his client be released at once.

"That's the third time, Detective Tsukaichi!"

"…"

"And my client voluntarily submitted himself…and the lie detector proves it! He is innocent!"

"Machines can be wrong! I still believe that he committed the crime!"

"And what proof do you have?"

"…"

"I insist that you release him at once!"

"Not yet!"

However, Tsukauchi said that he will first see if there are other probable evidences, and until he is sure that the suspect is INNOCENT, the suspect remains in custody and leaves the interrogation room, which the lawyer bad-mouthed Tsukauchi whilst the suspect remained calm and collected, and a slight smirk can be seen.

Tsuragamae somewhat saw the suspect's slight smirk and knew that something is up, yet he too is in a bind as he is perplexed on how the suspect managed to outsmart the lie detector three times, and he too believed that the suspect murdered his wife, as a brief flashback shows that after investigating, he and Tsukauchi discovered that the victim has amassed insurance payoff money amounting to over a hundred million Yen.

It is also stated that her beneficiary is named under her husband's name, and upon contacting the insurance company they learned that the suspect has withdrawn all the money and left nothing. It is also discovered that the victim is three months pregnant and deduced that the suspect killed her so that his wife won't get the chance to transfer the beneficiary to her child once the baby is born.

There Tsukauchi approached the police chief and told him his frustration that the suspect might go scot-free, yet Turagamae told him not to lose hope.

"Do not lose faith and hope, Tsukauchi-kun."

"But chief Tsuragamae…!"

"Calm down. Do not let frustration boil you down."

"I…that guy…I can't believe he…"

"There is more to this than meets the eye. I am sure we can find a breakthrough."

"…"

"Come with me…let's cool off for now."

"Yes, sir…"

The two men went to the rooftop to get some air, as this was quite a night for them, as it was past midnight yet they are still awake as they exerted effort to pin down the suspect before he gets the chance to use the technicality to set him free, and now they need more, solid proof that the suspect murdered his wife and unborn child so he can collect the insurance payoff money and flee to wherever he could go to avoid arrest and spend his wife's hard-earned savings for his perverted pleasure.

At the rooftop, Tsukauchi told the police chief that in his life as a police detective, this was the first time that he encountered such a diabolical case that somewhat outshines villains with Quirks committing crimes, and he felt bad for the victim who is about to become a first time mother, and Tsukauchi said that he is almost giving in to his desire to make the suspect pay for the crime in an unlawful way.

Tsuragamae placed his hand on the detective's shoulder, and told him not to give in and remain firm, stating that the suspect will not get away with it and said to him to have faith and believe in himself, reasoning that the suspect will never escape the law forever and that he will get his comeuppance when he least expects it.

"So then…feel better now?"

"Sort of…"

"Good."

"…"

"Remember…when there's a will, there's a way."

"Yes."

"We will uncover the truth. So do not falter."

"Yes, sir."

Tsukauchi stared at the police chief and slowly nodded, realizing that Tsuragamae is right and he should have keep his cool, and his determination revived and the two men leaves the rooftop and head back downstairs to see what they can do to keep the suspect in custody for another several hours in order to prevent him from making his escape.

-x-

At the harbor, the scene shows that Midroiya is standing there, panting a bit as he uses the Full Cowling Shoot Style to take down the hoodlums in order to prevent them from getting away, and there he picks up the sack of bag and gave it back to the woman, and upon closer inspection, he confirms that it is a foreigner, and judging from her language and accent, the woman is of south American descent, and the woman stared at Midoriya, who is wearing his hero costume and mask, along with the mouthpiece, and mistook him for a SUPERNATURAL CREATURE due to seeing Midoriya using his Quirk, which she is unaware about Quirks and all, and she spoke to him through her native dialect.

Thankfully, Midoriya's mouthpiece has a built-in translator that Mei Hatsume invented and said that the device will automatically analyze which language is used, so that whenever Midoriya speaks, the device will translate it and can communicate with a foreigner who could not speak in English or Japanese.

"Gra-gracias a usted, criatura de la noche!" (Th-thank you, creature of the night!)

" Eh?" (Huh?)

"Estoy muy agradecido! Me salvaste de esos matones!" (I'm very grateful to you! You saved me from those hoodlums!)

"Oh, está bien. Acabo de pasar NY y vi lo que está pasando. deberías ponerte en marcha ahora ..." (Oh, it's okay. I just happened to pass by and saw what is going on. you should get going now…)"

"Espere por favor ... ayúdame ... No sé a dónde ir en este país de los suyos ..." (Wait...please help me...I don't know where to go in this country of yours...)

"Qué quieres decir con eso? Bueno, estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar la embajada más cercana..." (Eh? What do you mean by that? Well, I'm sure you can find the nearest embassy…)"

"Por favor, escúchame! Te lo suplico!" (Please hear me out! I beg you!)

"…"

Midoriya stared in surprise as the woman is begging him to help her, and he decided to at least hear what she has to say in order to figure out what is her motive and why she wants his help. Midoriya had a feeling that something is up and opted to stay and listened to what the woman has to say.

"Por favor ... debes ayudarme!" (Please...you must help me!)

"De acuerdo, cálmate. Tal vez podamos conseguir que alguien te ayude en cualquier caso..." (Okay, calm down. Maybe we can get someone to help you in whatever case you are…)

"Lo siento ... No sé su idioma ..." (I'm sorry...I don't know your language...)

"está bien ... hay un buen traductor aquí..." (it's okay…there's a good translator here…)

"Necesito su ayuda! Debo saber qua parte del pais I debería irme ...!" (I need your help! I must know which place I should go...!)

" Por qué ... por qué estás ...?" (Why…why are you…?)

"Por favor ... sólo escucha lo que te digo!" (Please...just listen to what I say!)

"…"

Midoriya stared at the woman, as she is becoming more and more desperate, and the teen boy is starting to sense that this is getting more and more complicated by the moment, and he realized that he need to make a move before things get complicated, as well as to secure the hoodlums before they wake up and attempt to escape.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as drama and action dominated most of this chapter, with Midoriya stopping some hoodlums and get into an awkward conversation with a foreign woman who is of South American descent, given how she spoke in Spanish…looks like Midoriya will have a busy night here…

Two minor characters of the anime appeared, Tsukauchi and Tsuragamae, and they are currently doing an investigation on a murder case which they have difficulty in solving due to the suspect having a CONVINCING alibi, having beaten the lie detector machine three times.

The two characters would play some role in this story in the upcoming chapters…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Midoriya gives the woman to Tsuragamae for safekeeping as well as to ask his help in solving her woes, while he is bothered by the revelation that he is told about…

See you in six weeks (probably around the end of January or early February of 2020)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. Resolution and Resolve

**Rosemary's Baby**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by _**Kohei Horikoshi **_and_** Bones  
Rosemary's Baby**_ is owned by _**Alan Grant**_ and _**DC Comics **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Midoriya is facing a moment where he has to decide what his next course of action would be the moment he finds out the root cause of the case he got himself into...…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 2: _****_kaiketsu to kaiketsu _**

At Hosu Police Department, Tsukauchi brought the woman here after getting a call from Midoriya, and the detective is facing quite a dilemma after being told that the woman can only speak in Spanish, and he waited for an interpreter to arrive as the interpreter is the only one who could speak to the woman so that they can get info on what she is doing here in Tokyo.

The woman was quite nervous as she feared getting deported as she came here in Japan illegally, for she has a reason why she did this, and she is determined to fulfill her mission no matter what, yet she recalled what Midoriya told her earlier, telling her that the police can help her with her problem, and yet she is conflicted as she is unsure whether to trust the police or not.

The woman, identified only as **Rosemary**, is forced to recall her painful past on what led her to do this and how she came here in Japan.

-FLASHBACK-

_Somewhere within South America…_

Despite that nearly every country in the world are advanced, there are some that are not, such as countries that are impoverished and no formal government is handling certain countries, and as such, the country where Rosemary came from is currently in the midst of a civil war, and ironically, the United Nation seemingly ignored this country's plight, preferring to focus on countries the UN would deem important.

It showed that three months ago, Rosemary gave birth to her 5th child, and her husband, identified only as Raoul, is a farmer, and this family lives by harvesting crops, and when the harvest season came, guerrillas came and take whatever they pleased, leaving only ones that would barely afford the farmers, and the families couldn't make a stand due to the guerrillas being armed.

Nevertheless Raoul is optimistic and the family survived the hard times, but a week later, the military came, and like the guerrillas, the soldiers are as cruel and has no qualms about violating basic rights, as they picked up Raoul and three other farmers on the grounds of subverting the state, and the farmers' wives protested, and told then what really happened, but the soldiers ignored them and said that they are merely following the law.

"¡Espera! ¡No cometieron ningún delito!" (Wait! They did not commit any crimes!)

"¡Esas guerrillas los obligaron a hacerlo!" (Those guerrillas made them do it!)

"¡Estaban armados!" (They were armed!)

"¡Por favor no los tome!" (Please do not take them!)

"Violaron la ley" (They violated the law.)

"Por lo tanto, deben enfrentar las consecuencias" (Therefore they must face the consequences.)

"La subversión es punible por ley" (Subversion is punishable by law.)

"Por lo tanto, están bajo arresto. No nos obstruyan" (Thus they are under arrest. Do not obstruct us.)

The families of the arrested farmers ran after them, but the soldiers fired warning shots which kept the families at bay, and the soldiers told them that if they want their husbands they will have to pay the bail in order to temporarily liberate them. The jeep sped off and the wives wailed in despair as they do not have the means to raise the money in order to bail their husbands out.

"¡No!" (No!)

"¡No podemos pagarlo!" (We can't afford it!)

"¡No tenemos el dinero!" (We do not have the money!)

"¡Devolverles!" (Give them back!)

"¡Te lo suplicamos!" (We beg you!)

"¡No te los lleves!" (Do not take them away!)

"¡No podemos sobrevivir sin ellos!" (We cannot survive without them!)

"¡Por favor!" (Please!)

Two weeks have passed, and Rosemary and her family are facing the harsh reality of being without their breadwinner, and she is slowly tethering on despair, and she is forced to make a hard decision which she believe is the only way to get Raoul out of jail, and she began to make her move.

Through unknown means, Rosemary was approached by two South Americans, a man and a woman who are in their 30's and having learned of Rosemary's plight, they charmed her into selling her infant child for a sum of money that is enough to bail Raoul out so that he can be reunited with his family and start over and make up for lost time.

Rosemary, however, is unsure, since she is a mother, and she finds it difficult in doing this, yet the two adults charmed her into persuading her to give up her child, claiming that this is the only way to get her husband out, and for her infant child to have a BETTER LIFE.

"Es la hora." (It's time.)

"Yo ... no sé ... ¿es esto lo correcto ...?" (I…I don't know…is this the right thing…?)

"Si." (Yes.)

"Pero…" (But…)

"Hiciste un trato, Rosemary ... y, por lo tanto, no puedes retroceder ahora." (You made a bargain, Rosemary…and therefore you cannot back out now.)

"Tiene razón, niño. Esta es la única forma. De esta manera, su hijo tendrá una vida mejor: padres ricos; una buena casa; una educación ... mientras que aquí solo hay pobreza y enfermedad." (He is right, child. This is the only way. This way your child will have a better life: rich parents; a fine house; an education…while here there is only poverty and disease.)

"Pero ... pero ¿a dónde lo llevarás?" (But…but where will you take him?)

"Corea del Norte ... tierra de ricos y famosos." (North Korea…land of the rich and famous.)

As the two adults gave Rosemary the money, they took her child and walked away, and Rosemary wept as she felt that she committed a sin, but what everyone did not know is that one of her children, aged eight years old, overheard the conversation, and secretly followed the two adults, as he intend to know where they would be taking the baby, then tell her mother once he got the exact location.

Rosemary then went to an abandoned church where she prayed for mercy and forgiveness, while her other child managed to track down the two adults, where eavesdropped where he discovered that the two adults are having a transaction with two Japanese adults, and he can overhear them talking about how they deceived Rosemary as they intend to sell the baby to rich childless couples in Japan.

"Hmm, ok…" (Hmm…okay…)

"Está bien…" (It's fine…)

"¿Cómo es?" (How is it?)

"El bebé está bien, ¿verdad?" (The baby's fine, right?)

"Lo está. Un poco desnutrido ... pero perfectamente sano" (He is. A little undernourished…but perfectly healthy.)

"¿Trescientos dólares ... dólares americanos, acordamos ...?" (Three hundred dollars…American dollars, we agreed…?)

"Gracias. Engañamos a esa perra campesina diciéndole que nos dirigíamos a Corea del Norte. De esa manera nunca lo descubrirá" (Thank you. We fooled that farmer bitch by telling her we were heading for North Korea. That way she'll never find out.)

"Buen trabajo. Cuanto menos sepa, mejor. Nos vemos el próximo mes" (Good work. The less she knows the better. See you next month.)

The two Japanese adults, a man and a woman in their 30s, boarded a car and are heading towards a wharf where they will take a speedboat and head to Japan and drop off at Tokyo Harbor, and the child hurriedly leaves and intend to tell his mother about what he discovered.

-END FLASHBACK-

Tsukauchi sighed as he watches Rosemary weeping, and by then the interpreter arrive and spoke to Rosemary, assuring her that they can help her if she tells the police the reason for coming here, and as the minutes passed, Tsukauchi stared in shock after hearing the details from the interpreter, and Tsukauchi told Rosemary, through the interpreter, that he will do what he could to find her baby and return it to her.

Tsukauchi then relayed this info to Tsuragamae, as he finds this case as a priority, and soon Tsuragamae received the info, and went to the rooftop, where Midoriya is there as he is told to wait here so that Tsuragamae can relay to Midoriya what they uncovered so far.

Midoriya stared in seriousness after hearing this and realized that this is a serious case of child trafficking, as well as he wondered why the United Nation has overlooked Rosemary's country and why they seemingly turned a blind eye on this.

Tsuragamae can see the dismayed look on the boy's face and it is understandable why. A country in South America languishing in poverty and is being run by corrupt militia and are abusing their power, but he told Midoriya that Rosemary's case takes precedence, which the boy nodded, saying that he will do what he can to find her baby and have him reunited with his birth mother.

"Midoriya-kun…"

"…"

"Relax. Calm down. We should prioritize in finding the woman's baby."

"Yeah…I understand…"

"So take it easy."

"Yeah…"

"for now we should focus on finding a lead on where the smugglers took the baby…"

"Right…"

Tsuragamae nodded and said he couldn't agree more and said that aside from finding Rosemary's baby, they also need to find out who is involved in the infant smuggling ring and expose them so that they can be charged and jailed, as well as to find out who else is involved.

He told Midoriya that had All Might not lost his Quirk and learned of this situation, he would have gone all-out, and even attempt to overthrow the militia and persuade the UN to do something about it, which Midoriya said that he too felt like taking that route, and Tsuragamae persuades the boy not to let his emotional sympathy cloud his thinking, saying that everything involves due process and he tells him to go home for now and get some rest, then he can resume and commence an investigation tomorrow.

"Midoriya-kun…"

"…"

"Relax. Calm down. I think you need to go home and get some rest."

"Yeah…I understand…"

"So take it easy. You'll feel refreshed in the morning and mentally focused."

"Yeah…"

"For now we should focus on finding a lead on where the smugglers took the baby…and establish the identities of those involved."

"Right…"

Midoriya nodded and is ready to leave, only for Tsuragamae to stop him at the last minute, and when a rather puzzled Midoriya asked why, Tsuragamae told him the reason and asked for his input on this particular case.

"We're holding a suspect on suspicion of killing his pregnant wife for the insurance payoff…"

"Okay…"

"I've no evidence except gut instinct that he did it, yet he beat the lie detector three times."

"…"

"I don't like to ask but…any suggestions?"

"The detector's malfunctioned…he's innocent…or self-hypnosis…"

"Hypnosis! Of course! He hypnotized himself before committing the crime…so that he would forget that he'd done it afterwards! Thank you, Midoriya! You are truly on the path on becoming a pro hero!"

"No problem."

Midoriya raised his left arm, where his gauntlet fired a grappling hook and it pulls him away as he swings around and heads back to Heights Alliance, as he learned something important, and now he has found his resolve, and now he is determined to solve this case…find Rosemary's baby and give him back to his birth mother…find out who is behind the smuggling ring…who is involved…and who is protecting them that caused this group to commit these activities without arousing suspicion.

He is now sure that this will be his new goal for the time being, as he recalled the time he had to protect Kota, having lost his parents, and Eri…who was abused by Kai Chisaki. He is determined to solve this case and may have to get help from anyone he felt might lend a hand in solving this case.

-x-

At the police station, Tsuragamae came down and told Tsukauchi to head for the interrogation room, and instructed him to ask these questions, and Tsukauchi stared wide-eyed in shock at hearing this, and asked Tsuragamae if he is certain about this, which he said that there is no doubt about it, given how the suspect managed to beat the lie detector thrice in a row.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, woof."

"…"

"It's without a doubt. The suspect planned it from the very beginning…and made sure that his plan is flawless so he can escape the law, woof."

"No way…"

"So we must commence the interrogation at once before it's too late, woof."

"I understand."

"Come on, woof."

The two officials then went to the interrogation room, where the suspect's lawyer smugly threatened to sue the two men for obstruction, insisting that his client is innocent and that the police have no evidence to pin the subject, but Tsuragamae told the lawyer to stay silent, but the lawyer insists that his client be set free at once or else he will sue, only to be threatened.

"Care to be charged, woof?"

"Eh?"

"The interrogation will commence, woof."

"I'll sue you…"

"And we'll arrest you, woof…for contempt."

"!"

"So shut up and watch, woof."

"…"

Tsukauchi then asked the suspect the set of questions, and to the lawyer's surprise, the suspect is stammering as if he is trying to avoid answering the question, and thus proved that Midoriya's theory about the suspect using self-hypnosis before committing the murder is proven correct as the suspect is forced to admit the truth due to the lapse in his self-hypnosis.

"Did you hypnotized yourself earlier?"

"Y…yes…"

"Did you hypnotized yourself before committing the murder…"

"I…ah…yes…"

"And you did this so that you can beat the lie detector in order to cover the murder you committed…?"

"…"

"Well…?"

"I…ah…yes…"

The lawyer was left shocked and speechless as the suspect is now proven guilty in committing the murder and that his use of self-hypnosis before committing the crime has been established, and now the suspect is being charged with frustrated murder and the lawyer is forced to withdraw from the case, and as the suspect is being put in custody, Tsukauchi asked how Midoriya figured this out, which Tsuragamae said he did not know how.

He then suggested that Midoriya may have thought about it spontaneously and it somewhat fits, and said that if not for Midoriya, the murder victim would never get justice.

"Izuku Midoriya…that kid…"

"He is someone who has the heart of a hero."

"I can't believe he managed to provide us the means to solve this case…"

"We have to thank that boy for his help."

"Yeah…"

"Now we should assist him in solving the next case…infant smuggling and who is behind this."

"Right."

"…"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and though there's not much action here, it did show some backstory on why the woman, identified only as Rosemary, came here in Japan and what forced her to come here illegally…

It also showed the plight of her country and the factors that led to this…

And thanks to Midoriya, he indirectly aided the police in solving a murder case where the suspect is almost freed after using self-hypnosis…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Midoriya commences his work study and asks Nighteye Agency for assistance as he begin to find leads on where Rosemary's baby went and who is facilitating in bringing the babies from Impoverish countries into Japan and who else is involved…

See you in 6 to 8 weeks (about late February or early March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	3. Prelude to an Undercover Investigation

**Rosemary's Baby**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by _**Kohei Horikoshi **_and_** Bones  
Rosemary's Baby**_ is owned by _**Alan Grant**_ and _**DC Comics **_

* * *

**_Okay, managed to finish this chapter sooner than expected, thus I'll be uploading this chapter ahead of the deadline I made, so here it is…_**

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Midoriya is facing the prospect of taking on this case as more info about Rosemary is forwarded to him…as well as more backstory about her is revealed…

The story moves forward as the 9th user of One for All makes his move in order to conduct an investigation on the baby smuggling scenario…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 3: sen'nyū sōsa_**

Several hours later, it was morning and the scene shifts at a safehouse somewhere within Hosu, Rosemary is being debriefed by a translator about the current status of the events, where she would be informed every 12 hours about the progress of the case, while assuring to her that the police and the pro heroes involved in the investigation will do everything they could in locating her infant child, which Rosemary could only nod, and the translator asked her why she did that in the first place, like selling her baby.

Between sobs, rosemary told the translator her reasons.

"No tuve elección…" (I had no choice…)

"Puedo entender eso ... pero debes darte cuenta de que incluso si logras rescatar a tu esposo, él te atacará verbalmente por hacerlo" (I can understand that…but you must realize that even if you succeed in bailing your husband out, he'll verbally lash out at you for doing that.)

"Lo que está hecho está hecho ... cometí un gran pecado ... y en pago perdí a mi esposo" (What's done is done…I committed a great sin…and in payment I lost my husband.)

"¿Te dejó?" (Did he left you?)

"(Ellos lo mataron." (They…killed him.)

"¿Mientras está bajo custodia ...?" (While in custody…?)

"…si…" (…yes…)

"De ninguna manera…" (No way…)

Rosemary's face are filled with tears as she is forced to recall more of the events that happened before deciding to sneak her way in Japan to find her infant child.

-FLASHBACK-

After receiving the money in exchange for selling her infant child, Rosemary went to the jungles where the base of the corrupt military regime is located, and she knocked the door and said she has the money to bail her husband and demanded that he be released, and she hoped that her husband would be set free and wished that he would understand her actions.

However, the guard smugly and cruelly said that Raoul is already FREE, and Rosemary demanded to know what the guard meant, and the conversation started to take an emotional toll on her the moment she got the gist of what the guard is implying.

"Que? Que quieres decir…?" (What? What do you mean…?)

"¡Él está muerto!" (He's dead!)

"¿Qué?" (What?)

"¡Asesinado por completo! ¡Intentó escapar! ¡Tenemos testigos!" (Killed outright! He attempted to escape! We got witnesses!)

"¡¿Donde esta el?!" (Where is he?!)

"¡Diablos! ¡Al menos le dimos un entierro decente!" (Hell! At least we gave him a decent burial!)

"¿Dónde ... ? !" (Where did you…?!)

"Confidencial! ¡Aquí! El certificado de defunción! ¡Tómalo y piérdete, perra! ¡O te arrestaremos!" (Confidential! Here! The death certificate! Take it and get lost, you bitch! Or we'll arrest you!)

The guard shuts the door and Rosemary stood there crying, realizing that she just lost her husband, yet she realized the folly of her actions, and now she decided that her only course now is to find her baby and get it back…no matter what it takes.

-END FLASHBACK-

Outside the safehouse, Tsukauchi was eavesdropping on the conversation and yet could not understand it as he doesn't know Spanish, and several minutes later, the translator came out and Tsukauchi asked what he learned from the woman, and the translator sadly told him what he learned from Rosemary, like the circumstances and the state her country of origin is in, which a military junta is antagonizing the poverty-stricken citizens there.

Tsukauchi stared in shock and wondered why the United Nation is unaware of this, which the translator said it's either the UN are unaware or turned a blind eye on it, as they seemed to focus on matters that would benefit them, like pro heroes with Quirks and the like.

"Seriously?"

"That's what I think."

"Damn. Those UN guys are a lot worse than the board of education…"

"It somewhat makes sense to me why Rosemary ended up in a situation like this."

"If not for Midoriya she would have perished at the hands of those thugs at the Tokyo port area…"

"We need to make a move as Rosemary is getting restless about wanting her baby back."

"I agree."

"…"

Tsukauchi nodded and told the translator to keep monitoring the case and help Rosemary in any way she could while he will keep investigating and find the whereabouts of Rosemary's baby, which the translator nodded.

-x-

At Heights Alliance, the scene shifts at the dormitory of Class 1-A, where Midoriya received a call from **Bubble Girl** from the Nighteye Agency, where she provided Midoriya some valuable info she got based from what Tsukauchi provided, and said that Rosemary gave some valuable lead on who is behind the baby smuggling ring.

Bubble Girl told Midoriya that according to Rosemary, her other child happened to witness the exchange between the two South American adults and Rosemary, and the child managed to sneak inside the car and soon witnessed the two adults talking to two Japanese adults, a man and a woman, and there Rosemary's infant baby is given to the two Japanese and intend to sell the baby to childless couples for a huge sum.

There Rosemary's elder child managed to get the names of the two Japanese adults who took his younger sibling, identifying them as **Roni Zimu** and **Stera Zimu**, and said that the elder child walked his way back to his village and told Rosemary what he knows.

"So Rosemary's elder child managed to get some info on those two adults from Japan?"

"That's the info I got from Tsukauchi."

"That's a good thing. At least rosemary provided us some valuable lead."

"Indeed."

"But…they're from Japan? How did they travel from there to Rosemary's country and voice versa?"

"Hmm…"

"Something's off…anyway, Bubble Girl…"

"Yes, Midoriya-kun?"

Midoriya then asked if Bubble Girl got any info on the two persons of interests, and she said that according to the info she gathered, Roni and Stera are a husband and wife, with Roni dealing in some shady businesses while Stera works at **Rayo Fertility Clinic**. Midoriya nodded and asked her to provide some details on that clinic as he has a feeling that there might be some connection.

However, Bubble Girl said she checked it and so far the clinic appeared to be CLEAN and that the person in charge, identified only as **Doctor Rayo**, has a CLEAN RECORD, thus it would be difficult to implicate him if there are no incriminating lead that would pin him in the Zimu couple's involvement in the smuggling ring.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Midoriya-kun."

"That guy…"

"Rayo's clean, and so far there are no complaints aimed at him."

"But the fact that Stera Zimu works for Rayo…"

"I know, but unless there's proof…we can't touch him."

"…"

"Midoriya-kun?"

Midoriya thought carefully and an idea came to his mind and made some muttering, and Bubble Girl giggled a bit, as she felt that his usual muttering was humorous and **Centipeder**, who is eavesdropping on the conversation, said that Midoriya seemed to be coming up with ideas to help in solving this serious case.

By then, Midoriya told Bubble Girl what he has in mind, in which she and Centipeder find it odd, yet welcomed it as they felt that it might be worth a shot, yet asked how would Midoriya be able to pull it off, and the Class 1-A student said he has an idea, and assured that he can pull it off, which Centipeder and Bubble Girl said that they hope this would work and not a waste of efforts.

Midoriya assured to them that he knows this may work given the leads they have so far and this is the only chance they get to see if there is a connection or not.

"Trust me on this. It will work."

"Really?"

"I hope you know what you're doing, kid."

"I know."

"Okay, we'll trust you on this."

"Yeah, and that Nighteye will be watching us…and you…from the heavens…"

"Don't worry. I know what to do."

"Okay, then."

"Good luck."

After that, the connection ended and Midoriya went to the living room, where his classmates are there, and Midoriya called them to have an emergency meeting, and there he told his classmates his intention, where most of them were quite taken aback at his plans, and they asked how will they pull it off, reasoning that they cannot just accuse a doctor without proof and getting a confession won't be as easy as he thought.

Tenya Iida and Momo Yaoyorozu also said that to find a connection Midoriya would and to find a way to hack into Doctor Rayo's files or phone calls, but pointed out that Rayo uses a smartphone now as landline units are slowly being phased out.

"How will you pull it off?"

"Iida has a point. Smartphones are the means of communications now, and landline units are slowly being eased out. So how can you…"

"Ii-da-kun…Yaoyorozu-san…I have an idea."

"Really?"

"Midoriya?"

"I know you have a point, but I got something in mind that will help us get a lead on this case."

"…"

"…"

Midoriya acknowledged what his two classmates said, and replied that he came up with a way to eavesdrop on Rayo's clinic and find a way to hack in on the doctor's conversation and find clues that would lead to his involvement with the Zimu couple.

He then called his two classmates, Toru Hagakure and Minoru Mineta, and told them what he has in mind, and the two classmates stared in surprise, yet they seemingly liked the idea, as they would get to do a bit of action, and they agreed to it and asked when will they do it as the two are motivated, seeing that doing an undercover investigation is similar to what pro heroes do in detective work and the like.

"Really?"

"Sounds exciting."

"An undercover work…it's like watching Detective Conan!"

"Hmm…I would shine like a real hero does…"

"So tell us…what do you want us to do?"

"Yeah, what is it then?"

"We're ready."

"Just say the word."

Fumikage Tokoyami thought about it and asked Midoriya what would he do next should his plan succeed and how would he find some incriminating evidence that Doctor Rayo is involved in the baby smuggling case, if ever that evidence comes to light. Tsuyu Asui and Kyoka Jiro glanced at Tokoyami and then at Midoriya, as they felt that this case is somewhat complicated.

A determined Midoriya nodded and said that he would send two more to do the next phase and called forth Katsuki Bakugo and Ochako Uraraka, and told them what he has in mind, which the two stared in surprise and asked if he knows what he is saying, in which Midoriya tells the two that they will pose as a couple who wants to know if they would have the ability to conceive a child.

"Eh…? Deku…?"

"So you want us to portray a lovey-dovey couple?"

"Yes, Uraraka-san…Ka-chan…"

"Um…that's…"

"Hey, Deku…why me of all people? And why pair me with Uraraka?"

"Yeah, Deku…"

"You fit the bill, Ka-chan…and Uraraka-san…you're perfect to portray a mother-to-be…"

"Deku…"

"Are you sure you're not making fun of me, you damn nerd?"

"No…really…"

The others blinked their eyes at hearing this and Denki Kaminari and Hanta Sero snickered a bit, seeing that Bakugo and Uraraka's personalities contrast each other and wondered if that would work, and reminded Midoriya that their two classmates are not tall enough to pass a walk-in patients, and this might hamper the planned undercover work.

Kaminari and Sero asked Midoriya how would he be able to pull that off, and Midoriya said he already has a plan for that, much to their surprises.

"Really?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I planned that ahead."

"Whoa…Midoriya…"

"He sure planned this in advanced."

"My plan will work…and I've been doing this for the past few hours…"

"Okay, we'll trust you on this."

"Better make it work…"

"Yeah."

Yaoyorozu thought carefully and felt that Midoriya's plan might work, and if his hunch is right, then it might help in establishing a lead and in turn lead to the exposure of the smuggling ring, and told Midoriya that she is ready to help, and tells him what he needed to do, and Midoriya nodded, and then asked Bakugo and Uraraka if they are willing to help as well.

Uraraka readily agreed, as she becomes inspired by his determination, while Bakugo reluctantly accepted, but on the condition that no one makes fun of him, which Midoriya give his word that he will not laugh at Bakugo's expense.

Thus the stage is set and Class 1-A huddled as he began to lay out the plans on what to do and what steps to take the moment they find evidence that Doctor Rayo is involved in the Zimu couple's activities, and what alternative steps to take should doctor Rayo is proven to be innocent in al this.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and though there's not much action here, it did show some backstory on why the woman, identified only as Rosemary, came here in Japan and what forced her to come here illegally…

It also showed the plight of her country and the factors that led to this…

And thanks to all this Midoriya now has laid out a plan to commence a secret investigation to see if their target is involved in the baby smuggling ring or not…and some of the Class 1-A classmates are roped in on the case…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Midoriya commences the undercover investigation, and some of his classmates play parts in this mission and see if their efforts bear fruit or if would end up in vain…

See you in 6 to 8 weeks (about late February or early March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
